


Delivery Day

by seekerfordeath



Series: genderqueer!Dean [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Lush, Multi, genderqueer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerfordeath/pseuds/seekerfordeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a good mood. The wine is flowing, their packages came, Paige promised to do their make up. It was great!</p>
<p>...Until Roman and Seth come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I'm sorry

Dean is male. In all of their manliness, they are male. But they’re also genderqueer. Sometimes they aren’t male, sometimes they’re just Dean. Aj, Dean, and Paige had a day off lounging in a hotel room talking, when there was a knock.

"Did our stuff come in?" Paige asked.

"Lemme check." Dean said answering the door. There was a bellhop standing there

 

“Packages for Dean Ambrose and Aj Lee.” Bellhop said with a large stack of packages next to him.

 

“That’s us.” Aj said walking over. They signed some slips and brought the packages in. All of it the things they bought online, and whatever Paige ordered on their accounts.

 

“Jesus, did you have to buy so much?” Dean asked.

 

“You’re gonna try it on,” Paige answered, holding out a package. “Go on.”

 

“No shit I’m gonna try it on, Paige. But did you have to buy so much?” Dean asked, taking the packages in and cutting them open.

 

“Yes.” Paige said, looking inside the boxes to find three waterfall skirts, two asymmetrical skirts, and a short black lace dress Dean had bought months ago.

 

“It’s so cute!” Aj cooed from her boxes full of bath bombs and the moldable stuff Dean liked to play with.

 

“Wait, there’s an extra!” Paige frowned and pulled open the last one, revealing a lacy hot red dress. “Ah yes, this is the one I wanted you to try.”

 

“Red? That’s not my best color Paige.” Dean said.

 

“Try it anyway,” she goaded, handing Dean the dress. “Go on, we’ll make it look good.”

 

Aj then tossed them a pack of the green stuff from Lush. “Make a dinosaur too!” She giggled, the wine definitely taking the effect it was meant to.

 

Dean sighed and went to the bathroom, stripping down and putting the dress on, it was fairly tight, meant for women and not men. “Can one of you please zip me up? If it will?” They called out.

 

Paige came in a few minutes later, pulling it tight on Dean’s back and zipping it up all the way.

 

“You look so fucking hot right now.” Paige said, looking Dean over.

 

Dean had been holding their breath as to making zipping the dress easier, but now it all shot out in a quick puff of air. “What?”

 

“Red is totally your color, and the lace, and it makes your muscles look deadlier.” Paige smiled. “Just like we divas like.”

 

Dean blushed hard. “Yeah, but I can’t breathe in this thing.”

 

“Short and slow!” Aj yelled from the bedroom. Dean took a few breaths, slowing down and holding it before letting it out.

 

Dean got it under control and walked to the bedroom, doing a small catwalk pose which made Aj clap.

 

“Yes! Beautiful!” She cheered.

 

Dean blushed even harder, finally letting out a big grin when Paige made catcalls from the bathroom. “Thanks…”

 

“It’s trueee.” Aj giggles before putting her Iphone into a speaker dock and blasting Sail by AWOLNATION. Paige came sauntering out, swinging her hips to the music.

 

“Sail!” They all screamed along in time, swaying to the music, wine bottle in Aj’s hand and giggles pouring from Dean and Paige.

 

The door opened and in stepped Roman and Seth during the chorus. The two stopped and Roman nearly dropped the gym bag when they saw the three dancing.

 

Paige was the first to notice and to stop. Dean followed her line of sight and immediately stopped, running to the bathroom and locking the door. Aj jumped at the sound and saw the two other members of the Shield.

 

“I thought this was Dean’s room tonight, not Shield.” Aj pouted.

 

“We have some of his stuff.” Seth said, holding up a bag Dean had left in the rental.

 

“What’s going on…?” Roman asked, befuddled at the sight.

 

“Party night.” Paige glowered. “Could you have knocked?”

 

“Dean?” Seth called out, knocking on the door. “Dean, come out.”

 

“Dean’s not gonna come out if Dean didn’t tell you.” Paige said.

 

“Tell us what? He tells us everything!” Roman argued.

 

“Apparently not.” Aj giggled, sipping from the bottle.

 

“Dean Ambrose is not a man, Dean Ambrose is Dean Ambrose and Dean loves skirts and dresses and makeup and wine.” Paige said, triumphantly holding a bottle of wine above her head.

 

“Not a…” Seth stared at the two divas confused. “What the hell do you mean, he always addresses himself as a guy.”

 

“DEAN AMBROSE IS NOT A MAN! DEAN AMBROSE IS DEAN AMBROSE AND DEAN LOVES DRESSES, MAKE UP, AND WINE!” Paige shouts.

 

“Dean, come out, let’s talk about this.” Roman said, walking to the bathroom door.

 

“You heard them.” Dean said, voice shaking.

 

“We’re still really confused, Dean. What are they talking about?” Seth said.

 

Dean sighed and glanced at the door. “I’m not a guy, I’m just Dean.”

 

“Wait.. So neither?” Roman asked, trying to figure it out.

 

“Dean is fluid between male and just Dean. Dean is both or neither or whatever the hell Dean wants.” Aj said.

 

“As long as Dean is happy, who gives a shit?” Paige said, then walked over to the two members. “If you two hurt Dean I will cause you the greatest amount pain possible and ruin you two.” She deadpanned, her voice cold.

 

“Will Dean be mad if we keep using male pronouns or should we just call Dean, Dean?” Seth asked, rubbing his neck. “‘Cause it’s a little hard to not use pronouns sometimes, you know?”

 

“Dean is Dean, come back later if you want to use pronouns.” Aj said.

 

“What Seth meant to say,” Roman cut in, lifting his hands, “is we’d like to know if in situations where using pronouns is completely necessary, would Dean like us to not bother?”

 

“I already put up with that a lot.” Dean said, still refusing to leave the bathroom.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Seth asked.

 

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, I’m not a guy all the time and I like dresses and makeup, please don’t beat the shit out of me’?” Dean asked, voice shaking.

 

“We would never beat you up, babe” Roman answered. “Other than that, yes. Besides, now Jo Jo can match with someone when Galina brings her to shows. Dean, it’s okay, come on out.”

 

Dean looked themself over in a mirror, the dress clinging to him tightly was not helping him getting his breath back. “Can I have pants first?” Dean asked.

 

Paige quickly grabbed a pair of pajama pants she had stolen from him last time, and knocked on the door. “Pant delivery.” The door unlocked and she quickly rushed in, helping Dean out of the dress quickly and into the pants, folding the dress up nicely.

 

“I like your boys. They reacted better than Phil did.” Paige said.

 

“Phil’s a piece of shit.” Dean chuckled.

 

“My husband has since learned his lesson and now refers to you as Dean no matter what is going on.” Aj giggled.

 

“How does that work?” Seth asked.

 

“With a lot of bad grammar.” Aj said, patting Seth’s cheek. “Do we have more wine?”

 

“I hope so.” Dean said, coming out of the bathroom with Paige.

 

“Next time you wear that dress though,” Seth started, shaking his head, “slick your damn hair back, it’ll look much better.”

 

“Do not slick your hair back!” Aj and Paige shouted.

 

“Why?” Dean asked.

 

“Because then you look like you’re a douchebag ceo with a terrible ex wife and is balding.” Paige said, opening another bottle of wine. Dean frowned at her.

 

“Is that really what it-”

 

“Yes.” The girls said, ending the conversation. Roman pulled Dean close and kissed their head, holding them there while Seth looked on happily.

 

“So can we do a fashion show one of these days?” Roman asked.

 

“What?” the other four looked at him confused.

 

“What does that have to-” Paige started, being cut off by Aj who squealed loudly.

  
-fin-


End file.
